Full Circle
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: For five years, Bonnie and Klaus have been married. Suddenly their relationship came into an unexpected abrupt stop after a tragic incident, tearing the two apart. Not able to take the suffering of her marriage any longer, Bonnie fled New Orleans leaving Klaus behind. Two Years later, the Original Hybrid is ready for his wife to come home...by any means necessary.


**A/N: NEW KLONNIE NEW KLONNIE NEW KLONNIE NEW KLONNE. For once, this wasn't my fault. I totally blame it on Lana Archer. She introduced me to this awesome song called Full Circle by Half Moon Run (speaks to my soul, man) and then BOOM! New Klonnie. So yeah, blame Lana Archer :P Disclaimer: TVD don't belong to me. If it did, it would be a WHOLE lot different. Excuse any misspelled words I might have missed.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Back to Start

Man and wife sit at opposite ends at the dining table. Neither uttered a word or shared so much as a glance to the other since they had seated. The room was heavy silence beyond the clinking of her fork touching her plate and the slosh of old scotch in her husband's glass cup.

The husband took his attention off his drink to stare at his wife. She was beautiful. Short chocolate cropped hair framing her almond face. Striking jaw slanted slightly making, her blood red painted lips cocked to the side. Long lashes brushed against her blushed cheeks. Then there were her eyes. He fell in love with those eyes. Malachite, same color as the wondrous stone stared downward at the salad-filled plate. Her petite fingers wrapped around a silver fork while the other tap their manicured red nail on the rim of her wine glass.

Bonnie was his wife for five years. She was a woman of love, grace, and fierceness. She was a gravitating force with unimaginable power for a witch of twenty-five years. Her blood saturated with richness from her heritage and old magic, light, dark, and everything in between. She was a Bennett, the eldest surviving line of witches known for being the protectors of balance and Mistresses of Order. However, Bonnie made her own way out from under her ancestry and the Orders' expectations, which ironically led her into the arms of her husband… _literally_.

To those who know her personally, she was daughter, sister, and friend. To the supernatural community she was the Devil's Flower, Queen of New Orleans, and Lady of House Mikaelson. The witch had these titles, but to her husband she was his partner and confidant. She was his heart in every aspect of the meaning. She was his everything.

The wife wiped her mouth with her napkin taking in her company across from her. Her husband leaned back in his chair titling his glass back and forth – bored. His strong calloused hand carelessly raked through his short dark honeyed blonde hair. Lightly peppered scruff covered his dimpled cheeks and slightly dinted strong chin and under his button nose. His lips were temptingly red and sinfully soft. Her eyes inched upward catching cold colbalt blue irises staring back at her. He was strikingly handsome. He had a captivatingly charming look about him with a devilish flare. The wife snorted to herself. Who was she kidding? He was the devil.

Niklaus, who goes by Klaus, has been her husband for five years. He was an unmerciful vicious creature. He was one of the Original vampires but born a werewolf. With the help of his vampire family and her ancestor, Eliza Bennett, he was able to unleash his werewolf side and has been since known as the Original Hybrid. Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson siblings had made their home in New Orleans, Louisiana. Over throwing his childe, Marcel eleven years ago, Klaus became King of the Vampires with a foothold on the werewolves in his area.

The hybrid was not be trifled with. Man feared him, but his wife did not. She loved him every side of him whether it was the good, the ugly, and the apocalyptic. He was her partner and confidant. He was her first love in every aspect of the meaning. He was her everything.

Niklaus Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson were currently celebrating their fifth anniversary. They were dressed for the occasion with Klaus in his black tuxedo suit and Bonnie in her long slit black one shouldered evening gown. The moon was full and spring air carried in the floral scent from Bonnie's garden. The candles lit around the room illuminating the space with a golden glow. Their meal was delicious and red wine was sweet. Everything was perfect…except for the fact the couple hated each other.

 **xx**

 **Two Years Later**

Sheila Bennett sat in her atrium garden reading her book as she enjoyed the nice weather. Usually the elder witch would read inside her study, but once she glanced out her bedroom window seeing nothing but sun and clear blue sky, she couldn't stand to stay inside.

A nice breeze shifted the trees and wisped the scent of her flowers in the air. She took a deep breath letting the floral scent fill her nose. She laid her book down on her chest letting the sun soak her skin for a moment. This was her sanctuary. For fifteen years, she had her Spanish villa in Ibiza Spain. It was a quaint manor, not too large, not too small, but just right. Her courtyard was wide and green blanketed with plants and roses. Out of all the rooms in the villa, she had two places she favored.

The first was her library. The room had two levels, both floors crammed with grimores, tomes, and opuses. Some books were new, others were old, and some were ancient. Whenever she stepped into her library, she always took a deep breath to smell the aroma of old pages and worn covers. It took a while to fill her bookshelves but eventually did. Her books were her prized possessions.

Her second favorite place was her atrium. It was where she grew her precious flower and herb garden. She also grew mangos, peaches, nectarines, and oranges in the outer garden. The sun shined directly above the atrium and the wind carried the salt of the ocean from her backyard beach. The elder witch finds herself in her garden for hours losing track of time completely.

This was her home. This was her place of solitude and perfect peace. However, on this particular day, someone decided to disrupt that perfect peace. Sheila was minding her business drinking her ginger tea while reading the classic _Jubilee_ , by Margaret Walker when she felt a presence coming briskly towards her front gate. Carefully she placed her teacup and book on the arm of the chair to stand to meet her unannounced guest. By the time she reached the dining room, her guest just realized there was a protective spell surrounding her home.

A small smile crept on Sheila's lips. She knew exactly who her guest was. She expected them a bit earlier. Sure, he was a year late, but the Bennett knew if he didn't come _that_ year, he would have come the next.

Sheila opened her double doors stepping over the threshold leading to her courtyard where her uninvited _unwanted_ guest waited patiently for her. "Aren't you a long way out from New Orleans?"

Elijah cocked a side smile at the elder witch coming towards him. "Sheila," He bowed his head respectively. "It is lovely to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." Sheila replied sourly standing a few inches apart from the Original and the invisible barrier. "Why are you here, Elijah?"

"I think it goes without saying why I am here."

"Humor me." She deadpanned.

"I need to speak with Bonnie. Is she here?" He purposely avoided asking the witch " _was she home."_ The Original believed this wasn't his sister-in-law's home. Her home was with his family and with her husband in New Orleans where she belonged.

"Why do you want to talk to my granddaughter?"

Elijah squinted seeing the elder woman trying his patience. "I believe that is none of your concern."

Sheila blinked stunned by the vampire's blatant impudence. "Excuse me, but Bonnie have and always been my business." She said strongly. "Now again, why do you need to speak with **my** granddaughter?"

"This is a family affair, Sheila. This does not concern you."

"I am Bonnie's family."

"Is that so?" Elijah fisted his hand in his pant pocket. "As I remember you disowned your granddaughter before her wedding to my brother."

"I would never disown Bonnie!" She couldn't believe the treacherous words spouting from his mouth. "I didn't agree with her choices but I would _never_ turn my back on my kin. We Bennetts stick together unlike you _cursed_ Mikaelsons." She says sarcastically.

Elijah looks fleeting at his watch then back at Sheila. "Are you going to get her or shall I retrieve her myself."

"You have some nerve mother f–"

"Ma," Both vampire and witch turned to the voice. Abigail Bennett was stalking towards them with a deep frown on her face. "Is everything alright?" She questioned while sizing up the Original with loathing eyes.

"Everything is fine, Abby." She turns to Elijah who was staring at her daughter. "He was just leaving."

"I will not be leaving until I am able to see Bonnie." His eyes unhurriedly fell on Sheila. "If you would be so kind…"

"You are not seeing my daughter."Abby moved in front of Sheila.

"You know and I know if I don't see her, then _he_ will." The Original pointed out. "And we don't want that."

"Are you threatening us?"

"I would never threaten a Bennett witch, let alone my dear sister's family. I am only telling you the foreseeable future. If I had not come today, Niklaus surely would come eventually. The date is near. He would want Bonnie home."

"Let him trying it." The mother said fiercely. "I took down Mikael and I will take down his bastard son."

"You are always welcome to try, but please know, if you attack one of mine, you're attacking all of us." He said in a subtle tone but the gravity in his words was clear. "You won't make an inch near my brother without going through me and the rest of our siblings."

"I don't need to be near to kill him."

Elijah cocked his brow in challenge. "Spoken like a true Bennett woman. How many left are you again?" He asked sarcastically.

"Enough left to kill your kind ten times over." Abby spouted nastily coating every syllable with venom. "Try me if you want to, Elijah. My daughter may care for you and your disgusting family but I don't."

"Dully noted." The Original stated drolly. "Shall I be getting Bonnie?"

"You son of a –"

"Abby, that's enough." Sheila interrupted Abby pulling her back to her side. "That is enough out of both of you." She narrowed her eyes at Elijah. "You can't see Bonnie. I will not let your brother ruin her again."

"You don't know what really happened."

"I know enough!" The elder witch hollered. She was growing sick and tired of this conversation. She wanted Elijah to leave her home and never come back. If only the goddess made it that simple. "I know for these past two years have been awful. I have watched my granddaughter at her lowest point desperately trying to stick and pull herself together again." Elijah remained silent not knowing what else to say. "And I watched her fail continuously. Each time she failed, she would sink lower than she was before."

"The…" He cleared his throat. "The incident wasn't easy on all of us. Bonnie was not the only one who felt that loss. _We_ , her family have felt that loss as well. We know and felt her pain."

"You are not her family." Abigail gritted out. She had enough of hearing the vampire's nonsense and pitiful lies. "We are her family, not any of you. Why don't you crawl back where the hell you came from and leave us alone."

The Original was growing weary of the witch's sharp tongue. Abby was losing her herself along with her mind if she thought she could speak to him any kind of way. If anyone else would have spoken to the Original so crassly and out of term, the unfortunate soul would had been properly dealt with. Since this was Bonnie's mother, he had no choice but to bear it. Nevertheless, he was going to take the witch's attitude for much longer. The mother needed a quick reminder of her faults and transgression when it came to Bonnie.

"We have been her family before and after you left her. We were there for her the day you birthed Bonnie, after you left her at the age of two, and through her adulthood. She was twenty-three when you came back into her life. That is a total of seven years to our twenty-seven. Esther has been more of mother than you ever had."

"Elijah!" Sheila couldn't believe her old friend of fifty-six years would say such a thing.

Elijah ignored the elder witch and continued his rant. "We never missed a single birthday or graduation. If we all were unable come, at least one of us was there. The woman she is today has nothing to do with you. We were there to watch over her and watch her evolve throughout her years. I taught her to play the piano and introduced her to innumerable of classic literature. Rebekah taught her how to win a jewel. Kol taught her how to create magical objects. Finn taught her the constellation of each star. When she met her husband, Niklaus taught her hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Freya and Dahlia helped her with her studies when Sheila would teach at Whitmore."

He stared angrily at Abby. "We are her family, but the main person who was there for her and taught her everything she knows was her grandmother. Sheila taught your daughter how a woman should conduct herself. Sheila was the one to teach her about her ancestry. Sheila taught her the foundation of her essence and growing her magic throughout her years." He noticed tears falling down the witch's cheeks, but the sight did not falter his tongue. "If Sheila didn't have her, we did. If Sheila wasn't able to teach her, we did. Whatever help Bonnie needed she got it from her grandmother and us. Where were you?"

"I had no choice."

"You always had a choice." Elijah steeled his tone. "You just chose to abandon your daughter."

"You son of bitch, you don't know anything!" Tears carelessly fell from her eyes hurt from the vampire's verbal attack. "You don't know what I sacrificed for my daughter!"

"Abby, be quiet." The stoniness in the elder Bennett witch shook the underpinning of the villa. Power seeped from her pores expanding around them making the air crackle.

Sheila turned to Elijah seeing the fury and torment in his old eyes. Everything he said to Abby was true. They have helped Sheila and Rudy raise Bonnie. Klaus wasn't in the picture until she was eighteen, but the rest of the family adored her and treated her as one of their own. Sheila had known the Mikaelson family since she was a little girl. Her mother, Margaret Bennett, was a witch of the Order. She had an assignment to help the Gemini Coven capture a rogue witch. Along with them, the Order involved the Original Witch, Esther and her son Elijah.

Esther grew close to her mother over the years while Elijah feelings had grown into more than friendship. He didn't pursue her since Margaret was married to Sheila's father, but he loved and watched over her from a far. The Bennett and the Mikaelson family became closer as the years went by and as Sheila grew older, she began to notice things. Her mother told her about vampires at a young age and she told Sheila about the Original family. Because she was a child, Margret had withheld some content out when talking about the elder family. That soon changed when Sheila was fifteen years old. Mikael came to town for vengeance. Sheila saw exactly how ruthless the Original vampires could be.

Over time, one incident after another, Sheila became aware and alert when it came to the Mikaelsons, especially Klaus. She was scared of him when she was a child. As she grew older, her fright became hatred. She associated herself with the Mikaelsons but she wasn't naïve. She knew they were dangerous and inhuman on the contrary how they may seem around her.

Out of all the Mikaelsons, she was closest to Elijah. She even had a crush on him when she was a teenager. When she grew out of her girly crush, it grew into a budding friendship. She trusted Elijah with her life. Their close friendship halted when Sheila joined the Order. Though the Order ask the Mikaelsons for their help on rare occasions, that was where it ended. The witches of the Order tolerated them and vice versa with the Original family. It was an arranged marriage. Both parties wanted nothing to with each other, but they needed each other to rule over New Orleans.

There were numerous of occasions where Sheila had to choose between her friendship and the Order. In the end, she chose the Order. She was a Bennett and it was her duty as a witch and of her linage to be the protector of balance and peace. It has been that way before she was born and it would continue to do so after she dies.

The Mikaelsons didn't take her decision to heart. Her mother made the same choice as well. Abby did too. There was only two Bennett witches that didn't follow the trend. One of them was Bonnie. She refused to be a part of the Order. She thought they were small-minded old hags who didn't like change. She didn't care each and every witch in their line joined the infamous Order. The young witch wanted to make her own way and she did. Her mother didn't not take the news kindly when she found out years later.

Abby relationship with the Mikaelsons was complex. Sheila introduced Abby and her two other children to the family. Though it was against her better judgment, she did it anyway. Like her mother and herself, Abby grew attached to the Mikaelson siblings when she was child. However, unlike Sheila and Margaret, Abby grew into the Order rather quickly. By the age of nineteen, Abby became a part of the witch organization discontinuing her bond with the Mikaelson family abruptly. She suddenly grew a certain hate for them and their vampire kind. She only endured them out of respect for Sheila, now her daughter.

When Bonnie was born, the first person she laid eyes on wasn't her mother, but Elijah. He came in at the exact moment they was cleaning gook and blood of the small one. Big doe eyes stared back at him with curiosity and wonder. The little bundle snuggled in the lavender blanket enchanted the Original. Abigail hated that he was there but he drove Sheila to Abby's home so she wouldn't miss the birth and Sheila wouldn't let her kick him out.

Early morning the next day, Sheila was holding little Bonnie in her arms rocking her to sleep while Abby rest in her room. Elijah, Rebekah, and Freya came to see the new Bennett. Sheila was engaged in a conversation with Freya when she noticed her friend seemed off. Elijah stood in the corner of the room with the guise of someone wanting to ask something but didn't exactly know how to say it. Interrupting her conversation with the Mikaelson witch, Sheila stood from her seat walking over to Elijah. Without warning, she placed Bonnie in the vampire's arms. It scared the bejesus out of him. It was the first time Sheila saw the look of fear in the Original's eyes. To this day, it still tickled her.

When Elijah relaxed holding the little Bennett, he and the baby felt at ease. His sister surrounded him seeing the now green-eyed baby fell asleep. It was then Sheila saw it. There was a connection between little Bonnie and the three Mikaelson siblings. There was a pressure in her chest and it weighed heavy on her. She didn't know exactly how it happened or why it happened, but it did. She ignored the feeling but it only grew stronger as Bonnie got older. The connection expanded bringing Bonnie closer than Sheila ever been before with the Mikaelson family. It was completely different how Sheila was with them when she was child. It was abnormally bizarre watching the ties her granddaughter formed herself tighten.

Sheila wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but it scared her. It got worse when she met her future husband, Klaus.

Sheila steered away from the horrid memory. That was when her ties to the Mikaelsons completely ceased. Once Bonnie got involved with the hybrid, it left a strain in the Bennett and Mikaelson relationship. The Order no longer needed the Original family's assistance for a long period made it easier for Sheila to detach herself. They helped with Bonnie's practices but that was where it ended.

Though she hated Klaus beyond reasoning, she admits that he loved her granddaughter fiercely. They all did in the end, even if it doesn't seem as much now. Sheila was no fool though. She knew Bonnie still loved her husband. She couldn't understand why but she did. Though they are going through a rough patch, there was no doubt in the elder Bennett mind that the hybrid and the witch would reunite again. She also knew that his siblings would step in to get their little witch back.

That was why she knew the vampire in front of her would stop at nothing to see Bonnie. Sheila has seen how much her old friend cares for her granddaughter. He was there when Bonnie was born. He held her. He watched over her. He was her guardian and trusted friend. Sheila understood this, but she couldn't allow Elijah or his family to take Bonnie away, not again.

"Two years ago," She began. "It was raining and it was dark out. I woke up in the middle of the night and heard my doorbell, but that wasn't what woke me out of my sleep. It was darkness, a strong void around my home. It felt cold and grainy. It was suffocating. I never felt anything like it." She shivered at the memory. "It scared me to death." Sheila swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "I opened the door and I see it's Bonnie but wasn't."

Elijah shook his. "I don't understand."

"She was different. She seemed…off. She was Bonnie but everything about her was dead, especially her eyes." Elijah's harden eyes soften seeing the hurt and pain running across Sheila's face. He was speaking his adversary, but his friend. "There was nothing, Elijah. My granddaughter was dead from the inside out. She negated all emotion. She was broken in spirit and in heart." Sheila shook her head. "I will not have Bonnie go back to that state again. I couldn't bear it."

Elijah listened what the elder witch had to say and he understood where she was coming from. He, himself only saw Void-Bonnie while at the compound, but he never seen the little witch in such a disposition Sheila described. Bonnie was a ball of fire. She was light. She was love. She was a brightened spirit that casted the shadows away from the Mikaelson home and family. They needed Bonnie. They didn't need her for power or because she was the last descendant of Qetsiyah. It wasn't because she came from a line that defined and structured the witch community. It was because Bonnie was Bonnie.

The Mikaelsons had watched her grow and become into an extraordinary being. She was intelligent, sweet, funny, loving, loyal, and ferocious. She was everything and more. The thought of _that_ Bonnie fallen so far had made the Original's dead heart wrench painfully.

"How is she now?" He hesitantly asked.

"She has gotten better. Time healed her mostly but she's struggling." Elijah nodded. "So, you see why I can't let you see her." She stonily inputted.

It was amazing to the Original how his old friend could switch her tone without falter. Elijah smiled weakly at the thought. "With all due respect, Sheila, it is not your choice. If Bonnie does not wish to speak with me then I will respectively leave the premises. Until that has transpired I am not leaving this estate until I talk with my sister." Elijah picked the lint from his charcoal grey suit. "So, again, would you be so kind to let her know I am here."

Abby shook her head in disbelief. "Have you been listening to anything she said?"

"I have exceptional hearing, thank you. It seems you are the ones that are having trouble articulating what I am declaring" Abby balled her fists feeling her magic burning on her fingertips and underneath her nails. "I'm not leaving until I speak with Bonnie."

Sheila chuckled lightly. "Have a good day, Elijah." She turned dragging Abby with her. "Please make sure you shut my gate. There are coyotes around here." She said over her shoulder. Sheila was ready to enter the house when she felt a disturbance in the spellbound barrier. Slowly she twisted back around seeing the Original vampire palm on the barrier. "What are you doing?" She muttered.

"I don't think I have made myself clear." Elijah pushed his hand on barrier, shattering the protective force with the pressure of his hand. Mother and daughter stared wide eyed at what they were witnessing. "I am not leaving until I see Bonnie. Either you bring her out or I go through you. Doesn't matter which you choose. One way or another I will see her –" He took a step and another and another bringing him fully within Sheila's broken barrier. "– Whether you agree with this union or not."

The younger Bennett raises her hand letting her magic come forth as the Original continued his destination towards the Bennett home. " _Motus!_ " She spat.

Elijah stopped briefly looking down at himself. His attention went back to the now stunned witch. Elijah took another step towards her at his leisure giving her time to process her attempts were useless.

Abby snapped out of her slight comatose state readying her magic again. " _Motus!_ " Nothing happened. She hoisted her hand out again. " _Phasmatos motus!_ " She hissed but still nothing.

The vampire kept walking towards them with an ease in his steps and a small smirk on his face. Abby curled her finger shouting incantation after incantation but it was futile. The vampire kept stalking towards them in an eerie steady pace. He was now a foot away from the front door.

" _Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox_." Abby hissed as she hurled her magic towards Elijah wanting his blood to boil, but alas, he was unharmed. She couldn't understand what was happening. Since when does a Bennett witch's magic have no effect on a vampire? "Ma," She turned to Sheila. "What's happening?"

Sheila hadn't heard anything her daughter said to her. She only watched the Original take his last few steps standing toe to toe with her. Elijah scanned the inside of the elder witch's home. "You have a lovely home, Sheila." He gazes down at the short witch. "I rather not go into your abode uninvited."

"You were uninvited soon as you step through my gate and entered my property."

"But it wasn't always this way between us. I was a friend who was welcomed into your home."

"Things change."

"So they do." Elijah admitted sadly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way between us."

"Then don't." Sheila grunted. "Leave my home and stay away from Bonnie."

"You know I can't do that."

"You can't or you won't."

"Both, to be quite honest with you. I am only here for selfish reasons. I miss her. We all do." Elijah tuck a strand of her curly hair behind the elder witch's ear. "Sheila, I only wish to speak with her."

"If she wanted to speak with you, she would have called you."

"We both know she wouldn't."

"Some would take that as a hint." Abby sassily said.

Elijah ignored the witch and continued talking to Sheila. "I'm not try to persuade her to come back to New Orleans. That is her choice and I would never force her hand."

"But your brother would." It wasn't a question and Elijah knew as much.

"Niklaus and I are different in approach but he feels the same way I do."

"He's a monster."

"Be as it may Abigail," He said with restraint. "Niklaus loves Bonnie."

"Is that why you came here, to ask Bonnie to forgive Klaus?"

"I am not here to vouch for my brother. I do not know the details of what happened the night Bonnie left New Orleans and if I did, I would not intervene in such matters. It is none of my business. I care for Bonnie and I wish her nothing but happiness whether it is with my brother or not." It was the truth. If Bonnie decided to be done with Klaus, he really had no say in it. He would be disheartening by the fact, but it wouldn't stop him from caring for the witch. She was stuck with him. "As I said before, my visit today is only for selfish reasons."

Sheila stared at the vampire up and down then finally resting her sight on his handsome face. "How?" She started. "How did you reflect our magic?" She needed to know. While her daughter failing to stop Elijah, Sheila silently did a spell to break every bone in his body. When she seen that didn't work, she tried using the death curse on the vampire and yet still nothing.

Elijah took his hand out his pant pocket holding up a male sized white gold band between his fingers. "You see, my dear brother knew I was going to see Bonnie. He anticipated that you would give me unwanted trouble and magic would be involved." He twirled the ring between his index finger and thumb. "So he gave me this." Elijah slid the ring on his pinky finger. "An outstanding and extraordinary powerful object created by outstanding and extraordinary powerful witch. To think she could disallow not only magic itself, but any forms of magic from a Bennett witch." He peered down at the ring. "Superb."

Abby's eyes bulged out of her head with each word spilled from the vampire mouth. Sheila was seething with rage. "Bonnie made that?" She couldn't believe Bonnie would create such a dangerous object. She knew her daughter had grown into her magic, but this was another level. This was no ordinary look in the grimoire type of magic. This was S class, do not tamper with, stay away type of magic.

Sheila stared at the ring on Elijah's finger then back at him. The vampire knew the elder witch was loathing with hate but with grace, she tucked her ire away letting it simmer. Sheila turned her back to him stepping through the door. "Follow me."

"What?" Abby went after her mother. "You're going to let him see Bonnie?"

"What choice to do we have, Abby?" She snapped. The elder woman was tired and in desperate need of a strong drink. "We can't hurt him. Our magic won't work and nothing can stop him from coming inside this house. It's _Bennett_ property and that ring gives him permission to walk in whenever he feels like it."

Abby halted her movement letting her mother walk past her. She heard Elijah footsteps from behind. Before he could go any further, the mother grabbed him by his wrist. "You're just going to talk to her, right? You only want to see how she's holding up. She's not leaving with you."

"I believe that would be her wish."

"She's staying here with us. She doesn't need to be sucked back into that world she used to be in."

"That _world_ is where her husband resides."

"That is not her husband." Abby batted back. "She's getting a divorce."

The vampire chuckled darkly. "Do you think Klaus would let her?"

"Let her?" Abby was beside herself. "She needs permission to divorce her husband?"

"That is not what I meant. Bonnie is free to do whatever she wishes." Abby nodded. "Just as Klaus is free to do whatever he wishes and I tell you this, he won't let it happen."

"We'll see."

"We will, now if you excuse me." He retracted his arm from her grip and carried on following Sheila, leaving Abby in a fit of rage.

Elijah entered the backyard beach. Farther out, he could see a silhouette that he knew was Bonnie. He took a step off the deck but halted when he felt a hand grab him. This was the second time it happened and it was becoming rather vexing. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't hurt her."

Elijah straightened his back. "Hurting Bonnie is not my intent."

"Not by you."

He knew that _who_ was. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He warned Klaus. He warned him four years ago that this would happen, but he didn't listen like the hybrid always did when his elder brother was counseling him. "Niklaus, loves Bonnie."

"I'm not refuting that. I know Klaus loves my granddaughter with every fiber of his being." She licked her dried lips before starting again. "But his love is not good. It is suffocating. It is selfish. It is consuming. It drowns her."

"Bonnie doesn't have any problems when it comes to her and his emotions for one another. The problem lies within the unspoken truth they have danced around long enough."

Sheila shakes her head. "You don't understand. You don't see what I see, Elijah. A man like Klaus…he can't love." Elijah squint his eyes not comprehending what his friend was trying to tell him. "It's hard to explain, but that is the best way I can tell you. You have to see it. Whenever the next time you see them together; they don't have to be talking, just near each other. Watch them closely."

"What am I suppose to be seeing?"

Sheila rubs her forehead sighing tiredly. She promised herself after this she was going to snatch a bottle of scotch and lock herself in her room. "Love is supposed to be cherished, Elijah." The vampire nodded. "Klaus doesn't do that. He can't." He waits for her to finish. "He devours it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Remember when I told you when Bonnie was a baby she tied herself to you and your family?"

"I remember."

"She did the same thing with Klaus but it had a different effect. Bonnie is a witch, Klaus is a hybrid with components of a vampire and werewolf. When they connect it's deviant and unsettling."

"What are you trying to tell me Sheila?"

"I can't say much."

Elijah's eyebrow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I'm not allowed to say."

"Says who?"

"The ancestors."

"The Order, you mean."

"No. I mean the ancestors. When it comes to my grandbaby and your brother, the Bennetts and the Order can't stand in between the two."

"Moments ago you told you wouldn't let Bonnie go back to Orleans. Abigail said she would intervene by killing my brother. You even goes as far as keeping her away from us."

"That's because Bonnie didn't want to see any of you. If she did, we cannot stop her. We're not allowed to. My daughter likes to think so, but in actuality, she can't keep Bonnie from Klaus if she wanted to. There are inner workings going on that I don't want Bonnie to be involved with."

"Is this is happening because of Niklaus?"

"It is happening because _she_ chose him."

"I still do not understand what is happening or what you are trying to tell me. You are talking in circles Sheila."

The elder witch ran her hand through her curly hair tempting to pull it out. "Just don't influence her to go back to Klaus. As long as she stays here, she will be safe."

"Safe from what?"

"The inevitable." She says vaguely with a somber look on her face.

Elijah didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. He did know whatever was happening, it was one, had the elder witch extremely worried for Bonnie and two, it was clearly out of Sheila and the witches' hands.

"Whatever choices Bonnie makes, it will cause a wave."

"Like a ripple effect."

"More like a ripple voltage." Fatigue was growing on her and the old scotch on the wet bar was calling her name. "I'm going to let you two be." She turns to leave.

"Will this…occurrence hurt Bonnie?"

Sheila froze in mid-step turning back around to face the Original. "It's already hurting her."

Elijah nodded. "What if she has to come home?"

Sheila narrowed her eyes. "I thought you weren't here to persuade her to go to New Orleans."

"I wasn't. I'm not." Elijah cast his sights on Bonnie staring out into the crashing waves. "But it has been two years, Sheila." He regarded his old friend. "Don't you think it is time to come back in full circle?"

The elder witch's heart tightens. "Don't do it, Elijah. You will regret it. Klaus and Bonnie can't be together." She says harshly. "Why do you think Bonnie lost the baby?"

Coldness fell over the Original and eyes blazed with fury. "Sheila." He warned.

"It wasn't meant for her to carry that child."

"That. Is. Enough." Rage shook the vampire's core. After Bonnie lost the baby four years ago, it took a piece of everyone, but it destroyed the couple's marriage. "Do not speak such things."

"It's the truth. I told Bonnie the same thing I'm telling you and she didn't want to hear, but you have to." Sheila reached over to grab Elijah's hand into hers. "Let. Her. Alone." She said slowly. "Let her be in peace."

Elijah stared silently at his fiammella*. He didn't know what was going on and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. However, he did know when Sheila gives a warning; one would heed to listen to it. He nodded his head. "I will keep my word. I will not try to persuade her." Sheila sighed in relief. "But if she decides to leave on her own, you will **not** stop her."

Sheila loosened her grip on Elijah sluggishly and watched him go. The situation was out of her hands now. The elder witch knew she couldn't make Bonnie do anything she didn't want to do. She was praying to the goddess that her granddaughter would stick to her resolve, but she wasn't so sure. Klaus was the blue-eyed devil. He knew exactly how to worm his way into Bonnie's heart. The grandmother could never understand how Bonnie could love someone like the Original Hybrid. It disgusted her.

When Bonnie first started dealing with Klaus, she was eighteen ready to go to college. Bonnie was a quiet child. She was strong minded and had a beautiful personality, but she had trouble figuring out what she wanted in life. Mostly it was her insecurities being a witch. She was a fast learner and her Grams taught her everything she needed to know along with distant friends of the Bennett family, Esther and her sister Dahlia.

Though Bonnie excelled in her practices, she didn't understand what it meant to be a witch. She knew about her ancestry and the Order, but what she wanted to know was, what if she didn't want to be a part of it. What if she didn't want to be a protector of nature for the Order? If that was the case, what could she do for herself? What could she do with her magic if not being the "Blessed" Bennett the supernatural community known for centuries?

She got her answer when Klaus came into town. He hadn't been in New Orleans since Sheila was pregnant with Abby. He was back but this time to stay when he found out his childe, Marcel, was ruling over _his_ city. To take it back he needed a witch by his side. Marcel had Davina Claire at his corner keeping the NOLA witches in line. Klaus needed a witch of his own and not any witch, a Bennett witch.

He first asked Bonnie's cousin, Lucy Bennett, but she refused. Lucy and Bonnie were one in the same. They didn't care for the Order or its rules. They wanted to set their own path. Lucy traveled around the world and occasionally was Katherine Pierce's wing-woman and lover when they cross paths. Lucy was a free spirit, but she wasn't stupid. There were only two outcomes of signing on as Klaus' witch; death and excruciating death. She declined his offer.

Klaus left the witch but not discourage at the slightest. He felt another presence in the Bennett house and he knew that they heard their conversation. The hybrid only had to wait. In three days time, Bonnie Bennett became Klaus' witch for hire, both clueless to the impending future between the two.

Sheila entered her study with her book and bottle of scotch in hand looking out her balcony seeing Elijah getting closer to Bonnie. A breeze shifter in the air, but it wasn't the warmth she felt earlier. This chill was biting cold and had the heir of despair hovering.

The elder witch took a slow sip of the amber liquid enjoying the burn hitting her throat down to her belly. "Goddess, help her."

 **xx**

Bonnie never asked for much. She wanted a home. She wanted a family. She wanted to be happy. A simple list some might think, but it was actually harder to achieve. She only had one out of the three and she hasn't have the slightest clue how or when she would get the other two.

The young Bennett witch was broken. Not shattered, but broken. She mended herself the best she could over the course of two years with the help of her love ones. She was better off now than what she was before. Leaving Klaus and her home in New Orleans was a spur of the moment idea.

It was the day after their fifth anniversary, May 17th exactly three forty five a.m. Bonnie couldn't sleep after the argument she and Klaus had three hours before. They both said hurtful things to each other. So hurtful that it ached in their core. Lashing and refueling to hurt the other worse than they did them. Once they finished everything they had to say, Klaus stormed out the compound leaving Bonnie alone.

She spent her time in their room but did not lie in their bed. It didn't seem right feeling the way she felt. She was angry. She was lost. She was distraught. She felt worthless. She didn't feel like Bonnie anymore. After they lost the baby, a major piece of herself died with her. Seeing the Californian bed in front of her made her skin crawl. She remembered wanting to burn it until it was nothing but ash on the wooden floor. She wanted to rip down his paintings, burn every photograph. She wanted to destroy everything in the room. Everything within those four walls was nothing but a painful reminder of what she lost overshadowing the happy memories she once shared with her husband.

Suddenly like a switch, Bonnie decided to leave New Orleans and Klaus. She wanted a place where she knew she would be safe and the only place she could think of was her Grams villa in Ibiza. Now two years have passed and the Bennett witch had not spoken or seen her husband. There were times she missed Klaus, almost every day. Her love for her husband was the same amount of hate she had for him – **with every fiber of her being**.

Her thoughts ripped away from her when she felt a familiar presence. The Bennett-Mikaelson witch sighed deeply. "What took you so long?" She heard the warm chuckle. The joyous sound made a small smile tug at her lips.

"You were waiting for me?" She heard him ask.

"Eh." The nonchalant response earned her another chuckle.

"When did you sense me?" Elijah questioned.

Bonnie shrugged. "It was around four in the morning when you landed. I remember it was four because I just finished my green tea around that time. You purposely waited in your hotel, Grand Palladium Palace?"

Elijah stood beside her. The first thing he noticed was the bag under her eyes. She seemed a bit skinnier that he remembered but other than that, she looked fine appearance wise. Her hair grew longer ending a little bit past her shoulders. Milk chocolate strands blew carelessly in the wind. Everything was just Bonnie. She had the same rebellious crooked chin and lopsided cute mouth. Her small-buttoned nose, beautiful apple cheeks, flawless brown skin, and brilliant gem green eyes. Elijah took a deep breath. Her skin still smelled of milk and honey and hair of lavender shampoo. He remembered this Bonnie.

The vampire lingered on the little witch's mien and disposition a while longer before turning to the crashing waves. "I actually stayed at the Hard Rock." He smirked hearing Bonnie suck her teeth. "You were close."

"They're in the same direction from here. They're basically next door to each other. That's not fair."

"You have gotten better though. You can actually sense in longer distances now. You could tell when I arrived and where I was located. It wasn't exact, but it still most impressive." He encouraged.

Bonnie flagged him. "Stop trying to butter me up." She faced the second eldest Original. She reached and carded her hand through his dark locks. "You grew your hair out a bit."

"Does it meet your approval?"

Bonnie nodded her head vigorously. "It really does." Her eyes fell to his strong jaw. "And I love the scruff." She pinched his dimpled chin between her thumb and index finger. "Who are you looking sexy for in Ibiza? Do you woman know you're here? I still have her number, you know."

"Are you quite finished?" He asked irritated but it held no heat. He was enjoying his time with Bonnie.

"Dodging the question are we?" She grabbed the vampire's hand to start walking with her along the shore. "Wait until I tell on you."

The Original rolled his eyes, an uncharacteristic notion from the nobleman, but he found himself doing countless of abnormal things around Bonnie…and recently his wife. "If you must know, my _wife_ preferred my masculine scruff. The slightly longer hair was a bonus."

Bonnie halted her steps gazing wide eyed at her friend. "You…you got married?"

The Original was a bit affronted. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"No!" She shouted hurriedly. "No, not at all, that's not what I meant. I'm just…" She puffed out her cheeks. "You got married." She gave a watery smile. "I missed a lot in two years." The tears were welling but she stubbornly kept them at bay. "Congratulations, 'Lijah." She folded her arms around him burying herself in his muscular frame. "I'm happy for you and Gia."

Elijah held the tiny woman closer. He really missed this. He laid a chaste kiss on top of her head as he rubs her back in a calming circular motion. They stayed that way for a while. Bonnie broke the long waited embrace to get herself together.

"So," She speedily wiped away her tears that stubbornly fallen. "Do I have to ask why you came all this way?"

The Original stuffed his hand in his pant pocket while the other lay lazily around Bonnie's shoulder continuing their walk. "For my own selfish reasons I assure you."

"Elijah, be honest with me."

"That is the God honest truth."

Bonnie snorted. "You don't believe in God."

"I never said that."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "'Lijah, why are you really here?"

"Does my presence bother you?"

"No, but I have this feeling of dread coming over me and starts with 'K'."

"I am only here to visit my sister." He lightly kissed her cheek then her temple. "I missed having you around. It is rather boring at the compound since your _abrupt_ absence."

Bonnier cringed hearing the way he said abrupt but schooled her discomfort. "I have a hard time believing that. Every day in the supernatural world of the Big Easy, there is always something to do. Or better yet, there is always something my husband will get into."

"Yes, but it has become a chore."

"Cleaning after him has always been a chore."

"Touche."

The Bennett-Mikaelson witch smiled but it quickly fell. "He's not coming though, right? Is he here?" She waited for his answer but it didn't come. "Elijah," She said exasperatingly. "Klaus is not coming here, is he?"

"I am not sure." The witch groaned. "With Niklaus, you never know what he's up to until he actually does it. Though I admit, for these past two years, he's been quiet tame."

"Hmph." She didn't believe it but she didn't have to tell him that. "I don't want him here." The witch bit the corner of her lip. It was an annoying habit of hers. A habit that grinded her Grams gears. "But some sick part of me wants to see him."

Elijah eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

Bonnie looks at him and frowns. "Don't be an ass. I still can't stand that dog."

"But you can't help but to love him." Bonnie nodded but his words didn't settle her fears. "If it makes you feel better, I believe he wouldn't come today or the next."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have this." He pulled out Klaus' ring.

Bonnie eyes bulged in recognition. "He gave that to you?"

"He knew I would have some trouble along the way and it's a good thing he did. I did not expect Abby to be here."

Bonnie sucked air through her teeth. "You're lucky then. That would have been rough."

"I concur."

"If you used that ring, they know about it now."

"I'm afraid so." Bonnie leans her head on her brother's shoulder muttering about crazy Bennett witches having her hide. "I apologize for getting you in trouble."

"It's okay." The witch lifted her head to look up at him. "They should know."

"Do you regret creating the ring?" He asked.

Bonnie let the question mull over in her head. "Nope." She shrugs her shoulder. "I wanted him to have it. I made it for him. Though he is a wretched unfeeling bastard at times, pisses me off…a lot, and even now, I hate him beyond measure, I don't want him hurt." She glances up to Elijah. The sight made the Original uncomfortable. His little witch looked tortured from the inside out. "Does that make me?"

"Yes." Bonnie's frown deepens. "But that only shows how much you still love him, no matter how you feel now."

"I'm a mess, 'Lijah." She admitted. "I don't know what to do with these feelings. Since we lost…" Bonnie blinked back tears. "Ever since _that_ day, it was like we were complete strangers. I couldn't stand being around him and he couldn't stand it either. We just orbited around each other. We know the other one is there but we don't acknowledge it. Our fifth anniversary was the first time we actually tolerated each other to stay in the same room." She shook her head. "I don't know what this is." A falling tear slipped down the upset witch's cheek. "And I don't know how to fix." She wiped her cheek with her sleeve. "And I'm not sure if I want to fix it."

Elijah let Bonnie's words settle in. He knew both his brother and Bonnie loved each very much, but he also knew the lost of their child was hindering them to reconnect. They were disregarding each other. They weren't resolving anything, so of course their marriage would suffer. Because they didn't address their issue or issues, the more it piled up.

"I am not going to tell you what to do, Bonnie. You are a grown woman that can make her own decisions. Whether it is being together or apart, it is your choice." He said it was her choice, because Klaus wouldn't leave Bonnie. No matter how he felt about her now, he knew his brother never would voluntarily leave Bonnie. He doesn't think Klaus would let Bonnie leave him, but Elijah wouldn't dare tell her that. He looked down at the witch thinking to herself. He wouldn't be surprised if she already knew it. It was Klaus.

"However, I do implore you to sit down and talk with him."

"Don't you think I tried that already, 'Lijah? He don't want to talk about it. He never wants to talk about it."

"So in retaliation, you become mute for almost two years then leave your home for the next two?"

Bonnie turned her head from him finding the waves more interesting than Elijah's penetrating glare. "I didn't see the point."

"So, you gave up on your marriage before he did." It wasn't a question.

Bonnie kept her eyes on the waves crashing on the sand. "How long are you staying in Ibiza?"

Elijah sighed inwardly. _Of course, she would change the_ _subject_ , he thought inwardly. _This was the problem_. "I'm leaving either tonight or early tomorrow morning. Am I becoming an encumbrance for you?"

Bonnie snorted sounding like herself again. "Don't get moody with me with, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I don't have a clue what you mean, Mrs. Bennet-Mikaelson."

"Mhmm. To answer your question, no, I don't think of you as a burden. I just thought we could spend some time together. Have one our brother sister dates we used to have. You can tell me everything I missed and I can tell you everything going on with me."

Elijah grinned at the thought. "Like?"

" _Pfft_ , like the Order hounding me. Weird covens trying have me join their legion. Grams new man and –"

"Sheila has been seeing someone?"

"You would pick up on that."

"It's Sheila."

Bonnie giggles. "Yes, Elijah, she's seeing someone."

"Romantically, I suppose."

"Mhmm." The giddy witch hummed. "His name is Carmine and he is ten years younger than her."

Elijah placed a hand over his heart feigning shock. "Scandalous."

"That's what I said. Mom and I sat her down and gave her the full on birds and the bee talk." The vampire grinned. "We told her about the dangers of dating young men. They only want one thing."

"Did she heed your warning?"

"Nope." She put extra emphasis on the 'p'. "She told us to shut up and sent us to our rooms." The witch cackled. "I haven't been sent to my room in years."

"How is he to you?" He couldn't help but ask.

His friendship with Sheila was somewhat on the fence, but Elijah still cared a great deal for the witch. Like Bonnie, he was her protector and he would destroy anyone who would lay a hand on her. The same goes for Abby. Before Abby joined the Order, there was a time when they were close, especially with Freya. He would protect Abby. Maybe not aggressively he would be for Sheila and Bonnie, but he would help her whenever the Orderly witch needed his assistance.

"Carmine is nice. He comes around to take Grams out or have dinner with us."

"What is he?"

"A druid."

Elijah was impressed. "Very well then. You will let me know if he causes trouble." He was serious.

"I definitely will."

"Does he know your family associate with us?"

"Oh yes. It was the first thing I mentioned when he walked into the door introducing myself." Bonnie held her hand out. "Hello, Carmine. It is wonderful to meet you finally. I'm Sheila's granddaughter, Bonnie Bennett- _Mikaelson_." She said too sweetly.

Elijah pressed his lips against head hiding his smile. "How did he take it?"

"I swear I saw the color drained from his face, which was a feat because he's a dark chocolate man."

"Is he?"

Bonnie giggled. "Mhmm, He's bald too." The witch leaned heavily on Elijah unable to contain her laughter. She covered her mouth trying to hold it but failing tremendously. "You should have seen my mother's face. She was so uncomfortable."

The Original's dead heart fluttered hearing Bonnie laughter. It has been too long since he heard the chiming sound. He was immensely gratified that he was seeing the Bonnie he knows breaking out of her melancholy shell.

This day gave him hope. He didn't know what would happen after this day. He wanted brother and Bonnie and prays to every god that they will find true happiness. He doesn't know what inevitable Sheila speaks of, but it matter not in the end. Because the Original was sure whatever lapse and faults man and wife were going through, they would somehow come together in the end. He was sure of it. Klaus would always choose Bonnie and Bonnie would always choose Klaus. If a force beyond them tampers with their union, quoting his little witch said once before, "fuck the universe".

Watching the two laugh and carry on was Abby drinking her bourbon. It warmed the mother's heart seeing Bonnie carefree and laughing, but she hated the fact it was because of Elijah. Her grip tightened around her glass. Rage exploded inside her, shattering her in a million pieces. Outwardly, it was her magic pulsing, exploding all the glasses in the kitchen, including the glass cup she had in her hand. The witch didn't notice nor would she care if she did.

She felt it soon as she saw Elijah in her mother's courtyard. She was going to lose her. She was going to lose Bonnie.

 **xx**

Elijah and Bonnie walked the entire beach and back. Before they knew it, it was late in the afternoon. Witch and vampire talked most of the day away. When it was time for Elijah to go, Bonnie walked him to the front gate to say their goodbyes. Elijah got inside his rental car, said his farewell and gave Bonnie a parting kiss on the cheek. The witch didn't close the gate until the rear lights of his vehicle was out of sight. The Original had finally left the Bennett residence.

Bonnie took her time coming back to the villa. She knew what awaited her soon as she step one toe inside the house. She took a moment to enjoy the spring breeze and the night coming to life. She let her magic blanket her, enjoying the warmth and the electric sensation dancing on her skin. She was coming alive with nature.

"Bonnie…" Said witch looked upon the front step seeing her mother waiting for her with a not so pleased face. "Come." Short and to the point was always her mother's style. Abby went back in the house not waiting for Bonnie to respond.

Bonnie sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Goddess, help me."

The witch followed her mother upstairs to her Grams' study where the elder witch was sitting behind her desk writing in her grimoire. "Close the door behind you, please."

By her hard tone, it was then Bonnie knew this conversation was not going to end well. Bonnie shuts the door and wait for more instructions.

Sheila looked up from her writing to point to the seat opposite from her. "Sit."

"I think I'll stand." Bonnie jutted her chin.

Sheila flipped the page and began writing again. "I'm not going to say it again, child."

Bonnie gritted her teeth as she sat in the black leather chair. "You summoned me?" The witch asked the question with a bit more attitude than she planned.

Sheila stopped in mid-scribble looking at her grandchild over her glasses. "Don't get cute." She placed her fountain pin in her grimoire to save the page.

"I'm not going back to New Orleans if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not." Sheila leaned back in her chair. "What I want to know is about that ring."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I made it."

"Are you insane?" Abby stood in front of Bonnie with her arms folder tightly across her chest.

"Probably." She says simply. "I question the capabilities of my mental faculties at times."

"Why did you make the ring?" Sheila steering back to the original topic.

Bonnie faces her Grams. "It was a gift."

"That's an extravagant gift."

"I know."

"You do realize how dangerous it is for someone like Niklaus Mikaelson to have such a powerful object."

"I do."

"And you don't care?" The elder witch asked.

Bonnie thought about the question before she answered Sheila. Shaking her head she answered truthfully. "Not exactly."

"Bonnie," Abby rubbed her temple. Doing the action was becoming a theme. "This is serious. So, Klaus has it now, what if it fell into the wrong hands. Hell, he is the wrong hands"

"It wouldn't." The young witch said simply.

"How can you possible know that?" The Orderly witch patience was wearing thin on Bonnie's nonchalant manner. "This could lead to the destruction of not only the witch community, but the supernatural community."

"Klaus would never part with that ring."

"He gave it to Elijah."

"He gave it to Elijah because Klaus trusts Elijah. He wouldn't be careless with that ring."

"How do you know that, Bonnie?" Sheila stood from her chair. "Tell me how?"

"Because it's his wedding ring." The elder witches were silent. "He would never take that ring off. It **always** stays on his finger."

Sheila sat back in her seat. "That still doesn't excuse the threat it holds. No living Bennett can harm him, Bonnie. He can walk into our home as he pleases. He can kill one of us."

"He's not going to kill any Bennetts. Other witches, sure, but not anyone for the Bennett line."

"This is ridiculous." Abby complained. "You actually expect us to believe that?"

"I honestly don't care if you believe it or not."

Abby tilted her head slightly. "Excuse me? You want to run that by me again?"

"Listen, regardless of what you two or the old coots at the Order may think, Klaus wouldn't touch a hair on anyone from the Bennett line. Ayanna was like a second mother to the Mikaelson children. He and his family wouldn't harm any of us. He has too much respect for Ayanna."

Abby stared at her daughter before looking to her mother. "Maybe the ancestors will help destroy it."

"That won't work."

Mother and daughter glared hard at the youngest Bennett. "What do you mean that won't work?"

"The ring disallows magic period. From other witches and from the Bennett line. That includes the living and the dead."

Sheila rubbed her head feeling a headache coming on. "I need another drink. Talk to your child. I'm out of this mess."

"Bonnie." Abby sighed. She didn't know what to say to her daughter. "I don't understand you. You made one of the eldest vampires in existence invincible."

"I never said he was invincible. I mean yes, basically no magic can work on him from any witch or Bennett." She stood from her seat. "There's only one witch that has the power to defeat Klaus without the hindrance from his ring."

"Who?" Sheila stared at her granddaughter, but deep down she knew the answer.

Bonnie shrugs. "Me." She announced. "I am the only witch that knows how and can kill the Original Hybrid."

 **xx**

 **The Next Day**

"I'm going to kill him!"

Abby and Sheila were sitting in the dining area eating their breakfast when they heard Bonnie yell above them. They heard ruffling and stomping around in her room. Ten minutes later, Bonnie was walking briskly to the front door with two carriers in her hands.

Abby stood from the table scurrying over to her frantic daughter. "What's all this?"

"That bastard texted me in the middle of night."

"Klaus?" Sheila came walking in the foyer.

"The very one." She took out her phone and began to read. "Hello, wife. It has been too long since you left me. You will return to New Orleans promptly. If you fail the mission to do so, you won't like what I do with your love ones that helped you escape." Abby and Sheila stared at each other. "I expect you home in the next twenty-four hours. Tick tock, Bonnie. With love, your darling husband Nik."

Sheila shook her head not believing what was happening. This was what she was afraid was going to happen. This was bad. Bonnie didn't need to go back to New Orleans, not now. "Bonnie, calm down for a second."

"I'm not going to calm down, Grams. They helped me get out of New Orleans when they didn't have to. This is my fault. I have to get them out."

"Bonnie, this is a trap to get you back to New Orleans." Abby pointed out. "No sooner you step off that plane, you're in his territory."

"What choices do I have?"

"Let the powers that be?"

Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief. "Are you serious? You can't be serious?"

"I am dead serious." Abby placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "They knew the consequences when they helped you escape. Let them deal with Klaus."

"I'm not going to sit around going about my day when I know my friends are in trouble, friends that I care for. I'm not going to run away from this."

"You already ran away from him two years ago." Abby clasped her hand over her mouth realizing what she said. "Bonnie…I'm sorry. I didn't mean –"

"It's fine, mom." She takes a step back. "I mean we all can't be like you. It's what your good at, right? Letting the power that be. Running away from your love ones?" Not wasting another minute for a chance to get away from Abby, Bonnie grabbed her bags to leave out the door. "I'll call you, Grams. And by the way…" She turned to her mouth. "New Orleans is not all Klaus' territory." She puts on her black shades. "It's mine too."

When she was outside, Bonnie tossed her baggage in the trunk. She climbed inside her black 1969 black Camaro SS, a gift from an old friend for her college graduation. Speaking of old friend, they was calling her.

"Hello." Bonnie answered.

 _"_ _I got your call, Judgey. What's so important you had to interrupt my vacation?"_

"Getting wasted in a bar and sleeping with diseased infested women is not a vacation, Damon." Bonnie shut her car door.

 _"_ _Rude."_ Bonnie could actually here him rolling his eyes. _"What do you want, witch? I'm busy."_

"Are you too busy to take a trip to New Orleans with your best friend?"

The line fell silent for a moment before her old friend answered her. "Who are we killing?"

"Oh you know," Bonnie put her key in her ignition bringing Miss Lady to life. "Not killing…well, not all of them. I need help taking down a vicious Original Hybrid and maybe a couple of guard dogs, nothing special."

" _Nothing special my ass, Bonnie_." He snorted. " _You want to go after your husband, the Original werewolf fuzz ball? What he do this time_?"

"Remember the three who helped me escape New Orleans."

" _Yeah…_ "

"Klaus found out."

" _WHAT?_ "

"And he has them in his custody."

" _He has Stefan?_ " He bellowed into the phone.

"Are you in or what?"

" _I'm getting the first ticket out of Rome. Meet you there, Bon Bon_."

They both hung up the phone preparing for the unexpected journey they were about to partake.

 **xx**

 **The Big Easy**

Bonnie stepped out of the cab wearing a fitted olive green dress that stopped above her calves. Draping over her shoulder was her blush pink trench coat with strappy shoes to match. Black sunglasses covered her furious emerald eyes as she stares up the familiar Mikaelson compound. Standing in front of the big building made unwanted memories surface, good and bad.

She looked down at her watch minutes ticking away. "You're late, Damon." She gazed up at the compound again. "Well, I have to go without him." Bonnie sent the elder Salvatore a quick text before busting through the door.

Movement halted instantly when the Bennett-Mikaelson witch stepped inside the compound. Bonnie peered around the room seeing some familiar faces and many new ones. Not wanting to dwell on it, Bonnie stalked over to one of the familiar faces.

"Josh."

"B-Bonnie?" The young vampire stuttered. "What are you doing h-here? I thought,"

"Never mind what you thought. Tell me where Stefan, Marcel, and Kol are being held."

"U-uh, Bonnie…I can't tell you that."

Bonnie arched her eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?" She placed both of her hands on her hips. "Why is that?"

"You know," The vampire shrugged uncomfortably. From the corner, his boyfriend was watching from the sidelines. "It's Klaus orders. What he says goes."

"Joshua," The vampire winced hearing her say his name coldly. "Tell me," Through her dark shades, glowing eyes shined through and black veins protruded around her face making the young vampire frightful. Just as it came, it quickly disappeared. "Do I look like I care?"

"Ah man." Josh whined scratching the back of his head. "Come on, Bons. Do me a solid. I just got a promotion. I'm not some night walker anymore." He showed her his daylight ring.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Bonnie smiled kindly. "That's wonderful, Josh. Congratulation, I really mean it."

The young vampire laughed off handedly. "Thanks."

The witch's smile disappears instantly. "Now, take me to see Stefan, Marcel, and Kol."

"Bonnie…" The vampire whined. "Look, I would love to help you. You know I would, but I can't take you to them. Klaus would kill me."

"Boy, I will kill you!" He shoved Josh's arm earning her a yelp from the vampire. "Take me to Stefan."

"Hey!"

Bonnie turned to the voice seeing a young male with greenish-blue eyes and brown mop hair approaching them. Bonnie stares at the new face up and down. "May I help you?"

"You can start by tell me who the hell are you and why are you're here?"

Bonnie snorted. "Cute." She turned to Josh. "Come on, Josh."

Her hand went to grab Josh's but the young werewolf grabbed Bonnie's wrist. "I don't think I made myself clear." Five more werewolves surrounded their beta. "When I ask you a question, you answer." The witch lulled her head to the side dangerously staring at the offensive hand wrapped around her wrist then back at the stupid wolf. "Now, who are you?"

"No, Aiden!" He took his hand away from Bonnie. "Aiden, it's fine."

"No, Josh." Bonnie held up her hand. "Aiden would like to know who I am. After all, I just walked in here like this is my home." On the upper level, the vampires that served their queen grinned maliciously. "I don't want to be rude or cause any trouble." Aiden nodded. "Forgive me, Aiden was it? Allow me to **_re_** introduce myself." Bonnie snatched her glasses off showing her glowing eerie neon orbs as black veins obtrude from her skin. "I'm Bonnie Adara Bennett-Mikaelson." Bonnie twisted her hand, a loud crack and yell echoed through the compound. Aiden was holding his leg. His bone snapped in two. Another twist of her hand she snapped the young wolf's wrist. "Don't ever touch me again."

Bonnie looked around the room. "Does anyone else want to get to know me?" No one answered. "Good." She turned from the scene and pulled Josh with her. "Take me to see Stefan and I will not ask again."

Josh led him to a new feature in the Mikaelson compound. Under the first floor was a dungeon of some sort. Some rooms were barred, some were burial grounds, while a few had bolted steel doors with only a small rectangular window to look through. Stefan was one of those few.

"This is it." Josh pointed to door. Bonne stepped forward towards the door. "Be careful, Bons."

Bonnie looked over her should to the vampire leaning against the wall. "What's wrong with him?"

"Let's just say there's reason why he's in that particular door."

Bonnie gave Josh one last fleeting glace before she walked up to the door. She listened and heard nothing on the other side. She stood back, reached for the slider on small rectangular window. "Stefan…" Nothing. "Stefan, it's me…Bonnie." She slid the window seeing nothing but darkness. She turned back to Josh. "Why isn't there any light in this room?"

"He told one of the guys he didn't want any light in his cell."

Bonnie brows furrowed. "He didn't want the light?" Josh shrugged his shoulders. Bonnie twisted around to the bolted steel door.

She proceeded pressing her body against the cool steel. The witch peeked inside the pitch dark room. She couldn't see anything nor could she hear anyone. "Stefan…" Nothing. "Stefan, speak to me." Still nothing. "I'm coming to take you home. Damon is on his way right now." Why wasn't he answering her? "Stefan...did Nik – did, Klaus do something to you…Stefan?"

The space remained quiet. There was nothing but the whistling of cool air dancing in the darkened room. Bonnie bit the corner of her lip nervously. She attempted to call her friends name again, but froze when she caught the sight of greenish-grey eyes staring back at her. They weren't kind or gentle. They were nothing like her Stefan's eyes. These eyes shook Bonnie to her very marrow. They were feral and untamed. This was no longer her friend that she knew.

"Bonnie…" The vampire pressed his face against the small rectangular opening. He took a deep breath and moan seductively. "You smell so good." His eyes turned an eerie red around his beautiful leafy eyes. "Let me taste you."

This was the Ripper.

Bonnie stumbled backward tripping a rock behind. Bonnie braced herself for a painful impact, but it never came. Instead, her back crashed into someone chest. Their hands held her by her upper arms tightly. Everything in the oubliette came to a standstill. The air around her grew thick and suffocating. Warmth diminished from her body leaving her shaking and cold. He was here.

"Klaus..." Bonnie whispered.

She felt his stubble cheek rest against her. He lips then dragged slowly to her neck, kissing her softly sending tingles down her spine. His sinful lips continue his trail to her crooked jaw. Then cheek, then finally the shell of her ear.

"Hello, love." His cool voice made her heart constrict and her lady bits come to life. She hadn't heard his voice in two years. She was angry with herself that he still had an effect on her.

His arms caged her waist pressing her back to his chest leaving any space between them nonexistent. "Do you like your present? There's more to see." Bonnie bit the inside of her lip holding her pending scream lodged in her throat. Another kiss was places soundly on her temple. He rested his chin on her shoulder rocking them back and forth lightly. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Welcome home, my Devil Flower."

It was at this precise moment Bonnie knew leaving New Orleans was not going to be easy as it was the first time. Goddess, help her.

 ***sighs* Klonnie has a lonnnnnnng way ahead of them and it is not going to be easy. And can I just say that I didn't even KNOW Sheilijah was what I've been missing in my life. I totally enjoyed writing their dynamic. Reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
